The use of vertical formworks for making vertical structures, such as walls, is known. Vertical formworks comprise formwork panels arranged facing one another and fixed to one another by means of tie rods or anchor rods. The vertical formworks comprise anchors for fixing the tie rods to the formwork panels.
EP2126248A1 discloses a vertical formwork in which the anchors are fixed to the corresponding formwork panel by means of a threaded screw.
In order to prevent having to provide threaded holes in the formwork panel, patent document EP2875195A1 discloses a solution in which the threaded screw is replaced with a guided tilted screw housed in a non-threaded hole of the formwork panel.